Kinder PPG
by ppg y yo
Summary: En un Kinder de la ciudad de Townsville, nuestras queridas PPG tendran muchas aventuras con los tres chicos nuevos que acaban de llegar a estudiar aqui, viviran buenos y malos momentos y no olvidemos el humor! :D todo en este singular kinder, ¡pasen a leer :3!
1. Chapter 1

En un jardín de niños en Tonwsville,se podía ver a tres adorables niñas de cinco años dibujando muy alegremente con sus diferentes crayones.

-¡HE TERMINADO! ¡ADMIREN AL UNICO E INCREIBLE GOKU!- decía una niña pelinegra con hermosos orbes verdes llamada Buttercup mientras mostraba su dibujo a todos.

-Buttercup, no grites en el salón, además, envidia a la super heroina mas grande jamás conocida… ¡LA MUJER MARAVILLA!- le contestaba una niña de cabello naranja y orbes rosados llamada Blossom mientras le mostraba su dibujo.

-...Candy, Candy, Candy, Candy, Candy, sweetie, sweetie girls love…- Cantaba una rubia de ojos como el cielo llamada Bubbles mientras dibujaba… aparentemente… un… barney(?)

-¿Qué dibujas Bubbles?-le preguntó con curiosidad su hermana Blossom.

-Dibujo a Barney, el dinosaurio adorable :3-

-¡Eso no es adorable! ¡Esta mejor con colmillos y sangre!- se metía en la conversación Buttercup

-¡claro que no! ¡Es un dinosaurio muy tierno, tiene hasta su propia canción!¿Acaso Goku tiene eso?- le dijo enojada Bubbles a su hermana

-Yep, tiene hasta su propio anime, su película, traducción, salvo al planeta tierra… –

-Buttercup, ¿Quién te entiende?- decía con cansancio Blossom.

-Niños, siéntense en su lugar, hoy entraron tres chicos nuevos- decía la maestra, la Señorita Keane mientras entraba al salón.

-¡SON ALIENIGENAS!- grito con desesperación Buttercup

-¡Buttercup, no digas tales cosas de los niños nuevos!- la regaño la maestra

-Bueno considerando que la semana pasada entraron tres chicos nuevos que resultaron ser alienígenas y los tuvimos que detener, así que puede que estos lo sean- decía con inocencia Bubbles.

-Además, esos alienígenas se comieron mi moño TToTT- le seguía su hermana Blossom mientras salían cataratas de sus ojos O_O

-de hecho Blossom… sobre eso… vendí tu moño a un vago… xD- le contestaba su hermana buttercup.

-BUTTERCUP!- le grito con ira Blossom mientras la ahorcaba sin piedad O_o

-Blossom, Buttercup, ¡dejen de pelear!- decía bubbles mientras intentaba detenerlas.

-¡CHICAS YA BASTA!- las regaño su maestra -¡están castigadas sin recreo!-

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?! ¡Esto estará en mis archivos del colegio!¡mi vida se ha terminado! TToTT- decía Blossom como desesperada.

-Bueno solo es hoy, no es tan malo, además, podre evitarme a los insectos que siempre me encuentro en mi lonchera n_n- comentaba con optimismo Bubbles

-Ahora ¿Cómo le podre poner insectos a la lonchera de Bubbles :(?-exclamaba decepcionada Buttercup

-bueno chicos, pueden pasar- les decía la maestra a los chicos nuevos que iban entrando al salón…

_**-¡¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?!- **_pensaron las tres chicas con asombro

-Alumnos, ellos son los chicos nuevos, ahora, digan sus nombres…-

-¡Yo soy Boomer!¡Encantado de conocerlos! :3- decía con ternura un chico rubio de ojos azules oscuros.

-¡QUÉ TIERNO ES!- gritaron todas las niñas con emoción mientras a una le salía sangre por la nariz :I

-Mi nombre es Butch, ¡odio a las niñas!- Decía un chico pelinegro y de ojos verde oscuro con repulsión, dejando a muchas niñas con una "poker face" enorme :3

-¡Me llamo Brick y me casare con un chocolate!- Les seguía un niño de ojos rojos como la sangre y cabello como el fuego :D

-Brick, no creo que sea posible eso…- le decía con rareza Blossom

-Bueno, eso es cierto, pero eso no nos detendrá ¿verdad amor?- le contestaba Brick mientras abrazaba un chocolate :)!

-_**esto va estar horrendo**_- fue lo único que pensó Buttercup mientras miraba el pizarrón con mirada de "detesto estar aquí".

* * *

Gomen, por los errores ortograficos, espero que les haya gustado mi historia, si les apetece me pueden dejar un review (siempre y cuando no sea grosero o con la intención de ofender a una persona) esta historia tendrá continucación (espero que les parezca bien), bueno gracias por leer!


	2. Hora del castigo y mascotas!

**Las Powerpuff girls no me pertenecen! **

-¡es hora del recreo, pueden salir!- les aviso a sus alumnos la señorita Keane.

-Señorita keane, se que hice mal en estar ahorcando a mi hermana Buttercup, pero le pido de la manera más humilde que… este castigo no afecte mis notas en la escuela.- le decía Blossom decepcionada de sí misma.

-¡no te precupes Blossom, con el tiempo te acostumbras!- le contestaba alegre Buttercup a su hermana.

-¿¡QUÉ?! ¿¡CUANTAS VECES TE HAN CASTIGADO?!- contestó sorprendida Blossom por la actitud tan relajada que tomaba su hermana.

-Pues… perdí la cuenta después de sesenta…-

-¡BUTTERCUP! ¡¿Cómo es que no nos dábamos cuenta que te castigaban!? ¡Siempre te vemos en el recreo…!-

-shhhhh!… es un secreto que nadie debe saber…- le contestaba Buttercup a su hermana en susurro mientras le tapaba la boca con su mano.

-Tranquilas chicas, ¿no están felices de saber que al menos estamos juntas?- les decía alegre su hermana Bubbles mientras sonreía alegremente.

-¡NO!- contestaban al mismo tiempo sus hermanas.

-Blossom, todos alguna vez han sido castigados, así que no te preocupes, Bubbles aunque tus hermanas te contesten que "no" siempre están felices de que estén unidas y Buttercup, recuerda que tienes un castigo para la otra semana por fugarte de los castigos que has tenido- les decía la Señorita Keane mientras salía del salón.

-¡wow! ¡La señorita Keane es un encanto!- decía Butch antes de que alguien dijera algo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañada Buttercup a Butch.

-Evito salir, hay demasiadas niñas, ¡me dan asco!.

-¿d-doy a-asco?- decía Bubbles al borde de las lagrimas.

-Eres un idiota, NOSOTRAS somos niñas- le contestaba con enojo Buttercup a Butch.

-Pero no son tantas como afuera, ¡si salgo me pegaran los piojos!.

-BUAAAAAAAAAAA ¡NO SABÍA QUE DABA ASCO! BUAAAAAAA- decía llorando Bubbles.

-No llores, no das asco- le decía Boomer a Bubbles.

-¿e-en serio?- le preguntaba Bubbles, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-das vergüenza, lloras por todo- le contestaba Boomer mientras sonreía alegremente.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Yo no lloro por todo!- le contestaba enojada Bubbles.

-¿de verdad? ¡Entonces eres muy fuerte, porque a veces yo lloro mucho!.

-Boomer ¿sabes dónde está Brick?- le preguntó Blossom a Boomer

-No, solo dijo "¡Nadie se interpondrá en nuestro amor!" mientras salía corriendo muy velozmente al patio…-

-¿por mera casualidad tenía un chocolate?- le preguntó con curiosidad

-Sí.

-¿Cómo es que se enamoro de un chocolate? ¿Eso es posible? ¡No tiene lógica que se quiera casar con un chocolate!-

-¡Pues déjame te lo explico yo mismo!- Decía Brick mientras entraba al salón.

-Oye lechuga, ¿seguro que no quieres salir al patio? Hay muchos juegos…- le decía Buttercup a Butch.

-Nah, demasiados piojos, ¡poca diversión!- le contestaba con orgullo Butch a Buttercup.

-¡si que eres raro!- le decía Buttercup a Butch.

-Veras, mi querida Blossom, este chocolate y yo tenemos historia, que será narrada por mí, ¡el único e increíble Brick!-

-Bueno… cuenta la historia, pero quita eso del "increíble Brick!" porque de increíble no tienes casi nada- le respondía Blossom a Brick.

-¡Solo estas celosa de que soy mejor que tú!- le decía Brick a Blossom mientras cruazaba los brazos.

-¡Eso es men…!- le iba a responder Blossom, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la línea de emergencia.

-¡yo contesto!- decía Buubles mientras volaba hacia el teléfono y contestaba -¿Qué pasa alcalde?. ¡Enseguida vamos!- Le contestaba Bubbles para finalmente colgar.

-¡¿Qué pasa Bubbles?!- le preguntaba alarmada Blossom a su hermana pequeña.

-¿a quién vamos a vencer hoy?- decía Buttercup mientras sonreía triunfante.

-¡Hay un monstruo gigante devorando la ciudad!-

-¡VAMOS CHICAS!- les gritaba Blossom a sus hermanas para que las tres salieran volando a toda prisa.

-¡HEY! ¿A dónde van?- preguntaron los tres Rowdyruff boys

-¡No hay tiempo!- fue lo único que obtuvieron como respuesta a su pregunta los tres chicos.

En el centro de la ciudad se podía ver a un monstro gigante comiéndose edificios, incendiándolos, destruyéndolos y lanzándolos. Era de color negro y de manchas blancas, con dos cuernos a los lados, todo peludo y con colmillos y garras enormes.

-¡Bien, ahora a los golpes!- dijo Buttercup apenas vio el monstruo para empezar a golpearlo.

-Buttercup ¿Por qué eres tan violenta?- le dijo con cansancio su hermana Blossom.

-¡porque si no te has dado cuenta, esta cosa va a devorar todo Townsvile!- le grito Buttercup mientras seguía golpeando al monstruo.

-Tiene razón, Blossom- comento Bubbles para empezar a lanzarle rayos provenientes de sus ojos.

-bien- respondió Blossom para empezar a usar su poder de hielo y congelar al monstruo

-¿¡QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO?!- gritaron tres voces conocidas por las chicas.

-¡venciendo al monstruo! ¿Y qué hacen ustedes aquí?- les preguntó Buttercup.

-¡vemos a nuestra mascota!- respondió Boomer -¿Por qué la están congelando? ¿Son tan crueles?.

-¿mascota?- preguntaron las tres Powerpuff girls para dejar de atacar al monstruo.

Hola! Soy yo otra vez (e_e) bueno gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, y veo que fue del agrado de la gente *explota de felicidad… de nuevo!* sip, estoy alegre :3 ok ahora contestando reviews! :D

**CassGoto****: **Me alegra que te hayas divertido n_n

**aigf****:** ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! *explota de felicidad por tercera vez :3* espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado n_n

**karito: **Yo me casaría con un chocolate si fuera posible (e_e) y estoy de acuerdo contigo, ¡VIVA GOKU! n_o espero que te haya gustado el capitulo

**Daliachicacereal****: **Órale, no sabía eso, tomare en cuenta tu consejo ;) Gracias por comentar!


	3. Peleas y amigos

-¡¿ESA COSA ES SU MASCOTA?!- preguntaron asombradas las PPG al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, ustedes son malvadas, ¡¿no se dan cuenta de la diferencia de un monstruo horrendo a una mascota?!- dijo enojado Brick.

-Pues no teníamos idea que ESTO era una mascota- contesto enojada Buttercup

-¡Oye! ¡"ESTO" tiene nombre, se llama Rompe huesos!- dijo Butch a Buttercup

-¿no habíamos acordado que se llamaría Chocolate?- le contesto Brick a Butch.

-Pensé que se llamaría Barney- dijo con inocencia Boomer a sus hermanos.

_**-¡le gusta ver Barney, igual que yo!-**_ pensó Bubbles asombrada.

-Bien, después discutimos el nombre- les dijo Brick a sus hermanos

-¿Por qué esto es su mascota?- preguntó Blossom a Brick con mucha curiosidad.

-¡eso no les interesa!- le contesto de manera muy grosera Brick a Blossom.

-¡cuida tus modales, maniaco del chocolate!- le gritó Buttercup a Brick.

-¡Y tu cuida los tuyos, mocos!- le contestó Butch a Buttercup.

-¡y tu cuida tu cerebro, que lo tienes echado a perder!- le gritó a Buttercup a su contraparte.

-¡Y tu cuida tu comportamiento, pareces más un niño que yo!.

-¡Tan siquiera no le tengo miedo a las niñas!.

-¡No es miedo, son piojos, sino te has dado cuenta!

-¡Pues parece más un miedo!

-¡No es cierto!

-¡si es cierto!

-¡Pues eres una mentirosa!

-¡Pues tu eres un idiota!

-¡No metas a Boomer en esto!

-Butch ¿me estás diciendo idiota?- le preguntó inocentemente Boomer.

-¿tú qué piensas?- le contesto con sarcasmo su hermano verde.

-Que me estás diciendo idiota- le contesto Boomer a su hermano.

-¡Bingo! ¡Por fin usas el cerebro, actúas como niña!

-¡no actúo como niña!- le dijo Boomer a Butch con tristeza.

-¡Boomer, no actúas como una niña!- le dijo Bubbles intentando animarlo

-¿en serio?- dijo Boomer a Bubbles un poco más feliz.

-¡si, además, eres muy valiente!- le gritó Bubbles a Boomer mientras le sonreía con alegría.

-¡Muchas gracias, pero no puedo perdonarte que congelaras a mi mascota!- le contestó Boomer alegre.

-¡BUTTERCUP, CUIDADO!- le grita su hermana Blossom alarmada.

-¿eh?- dijo Buttercup para voltear y encontrarse con el monstruo que le rugía de manera enojada y agarrarla con su mano para después comérsela y dar un eructo.

-¡BUTTERCUP!- gritaron horrorizadas sus dos hermanas.

-¡Solo puedo hacer una cosa en esta situación!- dijo Butch mientras veía al monstruo con odio. -¡Voy a matarte!- dijo Butch para volar a la dirección donde se encontraba el monstruo.

_**-¿va a salvar a mi hermana?-**_ pensaron al mismo tiempo Blossom y Bubbles.

-¡voy a matarte a besos!- dijo Butch mientras besaba a su mascota y le daba caricias.- ¡ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSO DE TI ROMPE HUESOS!.

Después de esto Blossom y Bubbles se cayeron de espaldas tipo anime para después volver a su posición normal.

-¡Lo siento Brick, pero no puedo darle de almuerzo a tu mascota a mi hermana!- dijo Blossom para después golpear al monstruo en el estomago.

-¡Lo mismo digo!-dijo Bubbles para darle una patada en el estomago al monstruo.

-¡ALEJATE DE NUESTRA MASCOTA!- le gritó Brick muy enojado a Blossom para empujarla hacia un edificio con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Esa cosa va a destruir la ciudad, Boomer!- le dijo Bubbles a su contraparte intentando que razonara lo que pasaba.

-¡Por eso mismo vinimos a verla!- le contesto Boomer con seriedad -¡la hemos entrenado para esto, para que destruya lo que nosotros no pudimos hacer!-

-Boomer…- dijo Bubbles decepcionada.

-¡ROMPE HUESOS! ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó preocupado Butch a su mascota la cual solo tomo a Butch con una mano y lo beso muy tiernamente.

-¡ROMPE HUESOS! ¡Tu sabes que no me gustan los besos!- le decía Butch a su mascota mientras se reía de una manera… en cierto modo… inocente. La mascota lo único que hacía era besar a Butch con cariño.

-¡No vuelvas… a molestar… a Chocolate!- fue lo único que le dijo Brick a una enterrada Blossom en escombros para alejarse volando.

-¡IMBECIL! ¡Bubbles, estrategia F3!- dijo Blossom mientras salía de los escombros.

-¡ok!- dijo Bubbles para ir hacia el monstruo y gritarle con su poder ultrasónico

-¡NO LO HARÁS!- dijeron Boomer y Brick para empujar a Bubbles hacia el suelo.

-Espera aquí Rompe Huesos, Butch tiene que encargarse de dos niñas insoportables… tu sigue destruyendo todo…- dijo Butch para zafarse de la mano de su mascota e ir hacia donde se dirigían sus hermanos.

-_**¡Bien, ahora tras el monstruo! ¡Lo siento Bubbles pero tengo que encargarme de esta cosa!- **_pensó su hermana Blossom para dirigirse hacia donde estaba el monstruo.

* * *

**Dentro del estomago del monstruo…**

-¡ESTE MONSTRUO ES GENIAL!- decía Buttercup muy feliz dentro del estomago del monstruo -¡ESTA LA SAGA ENTERA DE LEGEND OF ZELDA JUNTO CON SUS CONSOLAS!.

-*ejem*, tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo una voz femenina.

-¿eh? ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Buttercup mirando una sombra con forma de pre-adolescente.

-Me llamo Renata, mucho gusto en conocerte- dijo esa sombra para después acercarse más y dejar ver a una pre-adolescente con el cabello negro (que lo lleva suelto y le llega a los hombros), piel morena y ojos negros vestida con una playera que le quedaba un poco grande de color verde y un pantalón de mezclilla azul.

-¿tienes 15 años?- preguntó Buttercup sin interés -¿Cómo llegaste aquí?.

-Contestando a tus preguntas, no tengo 15, tengo 13 años y esa cosa come edificios. En el edificio que yo estaba TODOS evacuaron el lugar pero me quede encerrada, ya que, pensaron que habían salido todos, eso y mi madrastra me odia, así que no creo que le importe que este en un estomago de un monstruo gigante y creo que pensó "Aprovecho que esta cosa se come todo dejo a mi hijastra".

-¡wow!, ¿tanto te odia tu madrastra?- le preguntó Buttercup con asombro

-Sí, pero solo me quiere matar por mi herencia, después hablamos de eso, por ahora hay que salir de aquí- le contesto Renata

-¡Yo puedo volar!- le dijo emocionada Buttercup a Renata

-Niña, no es tiempo de tus imaginaciones, no puedes volar- le contesto con incredulidad Renata.

-¡Si puedo!- le contesto Buttercup para después empezar a flotar -¿Lo ves?.

-¡POR DIOS, SI PUEDES VOLAR!- grito asombrada Renata y con los ojos como platos -¡¿ERES PETER PAN?!.

-¡¿eh?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo soy Buttercup, la PowerPuff Girl verde!.

-Bueno ¿podrías volar hacia la boca del monstruo? Así podemos salir.

-¡No hay problema!- dijo Buttercup feliz

-Oye… si puedes volar ¿Por qué no saliste antes?- le preguntó Renata con curiosidad.

-Pues… supuse que habría ciudadanos atrapados y no los puedo dejar aquí, mi deber como PPG es salvar a todos para tener una…- decía Buttercup como si fuera Blossom dando un discurso

-¿querías jugar con todos los videojuegos de TLOZ?- interrumpió Renata a Buttercup mostrando una cara de "tengo razón" (N/A:TLOZ son las siglas The Legend Of Zelda)

-eh… si… ¡pero también tengo que salvar a los demás ciudadanos!.

-¡perfecto! Ahora… no he visto a nadie más aquí dentro…

-Es porque los ciudadanos de Townsville ya saben qué hacer cuando un monstruo gigante viene, rara vez alguien queda dentro de un monstruo ¿eres de aquí?.

-No, soy de una ciudad vecina.

-Con razón, ahora toma mi mano ¡Hoy no seremos digeridas por esta cosa!- dijo Buttercup mientras le daba su mano a Renata.

-¡Sugoi!- dijo Renata mientras tomaba la mano de Buttercup y esta comenzaba a volar hacia la boca. (N/A: "Sugoi" en japonés es "Genial")

* * *

**Afuera del monstruo…**

-¡FUERA DE TOWNSVILLE!- gritó Blossom para atacar a uno de los cuernos del monstruo y que cayera de su cabeza (la del monstruo), como consecuencia, el monstruo se hizo más pequeño en tamaño.

-Interesante…- dijo Blossom mientras miraba al monstruo.

-¡Interesante será verte llorar!- decía Brick mientras volaba a dirección a Blossom para darle una patada en el abdomen.

-¡auch!- exclamo Blossom por el dolor de la patada -¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?

-¡No lose! ¡Mis hermanos se encargan de eso!.

_**-Bubbles…-**_ pensó Blossom preocupada. -¡Si le hiciste algo malvado no te perdonaré!

-¡Pues, concentrate que pierdes despues la pelea!- decía Brick mientras golpeaba a Blossom en la cara

* * *

**Con Bubbles…**

-¡Huye Boomer! ¡Esta niña está llena de pijos!- gritaba asustado Butch mientras era perseguido por la ardilla súper poderosa llamada Bala.

-¡Gracias Bala!- le dijo alegre Bubbles.

-¡Butch, aléjate de sus dientes o podría arrancarte un dedo!- le avisaba Boomer a su hermano.

-¡NO TENEMOS DEDOS, IDIOTA!- le gritó Butch a su hermano mientras la ardilla todavía seguía persiguiéndolo.

-Boomer, ¿puedes bajar del árbol?- le preguntó preocupada Bubbles

-Sí, ¡pero tu ardilla me va a comer si llego a bajar!- decía Boomer con los ojos brillosos

-¡no te va a comer! ¡Le diré que no te coma, pero baja del árbol!- decía Bubbles tratando de convencer a Boomer.

-Está bien… creo…- le contestaba inseguro Boomer para empezar a bajar del árbol.

-¡Genial!- exclamo Bubbles alegre. -¡pero cuidado con las ramas secas!

-¿Qué?- preguntó Boomer distraído pero tomo una rama seca y se cayó del árbol, dándose un golpe contra el suelo. –ouch…

-Este Boomer… ¿podrías quitarte de encima? Es incomodo…- decía una aplastada Bubbles por Boomer.

-¡ah, Lo siento!- dijo Boomer para quitarse de Bubbles.

-No importa… pero para la siguiente ten más cuidado- dijo Bubbles mientras se sentaba.

-¡ok!- decía Boomer mientras se sentaba a lado de Bubbles. -… ¿no vas a golpearme?...

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?- le contesto Bubbles alegre

-Porque soy un villano y tú una heroína… ya sabes… lo típico…

-mmh… no creo, ¿podemos ser amigos?

-Este… si…

-¡Genial, tengo un amigo!- exclamó Bubbles para abrazar a Boomer con cariño

-¡EH! ¡No me abraces!- decía Boomer sonrojado y nervioso

-¡ok!- dijo Bubbles para separarse de Boomer.

-¡OYE IMBECIL, AYUDAME!- decía Butch tirado en el suelo mientras Bala lo rasguñaba.

-Ehh… ¡No, esto es divertido!- dijo Boomer para empezar a reír.

* * *

**Con Blossom…**

Se podían observar dos luces en el cielo que chocaban continuamente entre sí, lo que era en realidad esas luces eran Blossom y Brick peleando cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡No puedes vencerme! ¡ ¿Qué te pasa ,estas cansada?- le decía Brick a su contraparte exhausto.

-¡Pues tu estas igual que yo! ¡Y si puedo vencerte!- le contesto Blossom exhausta.

-¡Como la vez en que nos hicimos gigantes y las herimos bastante!-

-¡Pero les ganamos! ¡Además, nosotras los vencimos con besos!.

-¡¿Por qué tienes que recordarme eso?!- decía Brick avergonzado

-¡Por la misma razón que me acordaste de cómo te hiciste gigante!- le dijo Blossom a Brick.

En eso el monstruo empieza a hacer ruidos de dolor mientras se sujetaba el estomago y se ponía verde.

-¡Chocolate! ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Brick preocupado a su mascota, la cual solo se cayó al suelo mientras se retorcía de dolor.

-¡CHOCOLATE! ¡No te mueras!- le decía Brick asustado al ver a su mascota en ese estado.

La mascota solo se retorcía mostrando un verdadero dolor mientras hacía ruidos extraños… aparentemente de dolor, en eso una estela verde salió de la boca a toda velocidad.

-¿Buttercup?- preguntó extrañada Blossom mientras veía a la estela.

-¡la única y original!- decía Buttercup con orgullo.

-¡Buttercup, estas llena de algo verde!

-Si no te has dado cuenta, yo visto de verde.

-¡NO!, es que hay un liquido viscoso en ti de color verde…

-Ah, eso, un baño soluciona todo.

-eres realmente despreocupada ¡¿Qué pasa si eso es acido?!

-El acido no nos hace daño.

-Bueno… el monstruo todavía no se ha ido…- dijo Renata, quien estaba siendo sujetada por Buttercup.

-¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Blossom a Renata.

-Yo me encuentro bien, pero no sé el- dijo Renta mientras apuntaba a Brick que estaba sentado junto al monstruo.

-Yo me encargo del, tu ve ayudar a Bubbles.

-¡Entendido!- le contesto Buttercup mientras salía volando hacia donde estaba Bubbles con Renata.

Blossom miraba a Brick, lo veía tan preocupado por alguien por primera vez, puede que eso sea un monstruo pero le tenía verdadero cariño.

-tranquilo… ya todo termino…- decía Brick mientras abrazaba al monstruo con ternura.

-Brick... ¿están bien?- preguntó preocupada Blossom

-Si… ya se encuentra mejor- decía Brick mientras acariciaba a su mascota, en ese instante el único cuerno que tenía se le cayó y como consecuencia, el monstruo se empezó a encoger hasta tener el tamaño de una pelota de beisbol.

-¿Qué… acaba… de pasar?- decía una sorprendida Blossom

-Chocolate se encogió- respondió Brick con tranquilidad.

-Si… pero ¿Dónde está el monstruo?- preguntó curiosa Blossom

-Aquí- dijo Brick, mientras mostraba una bola de pelo en sus manos de color negro y manchas blancas que dormía muy tranquilamente.

-¡QUÉ BONITA!- exclamó Blossom por la ternura de la pequeña mascota de Brick -¡No puedo creer que esa cosa estuvo a punto de destruir todo!

-Pues créelo, bueno creo que hasta aquí llegamos, me voy al kínder- decía Brick mientras empezaba a volar hacia la dirección del kínder.

_**-Mejor buscare a mis hermanas…-**_ pensó Blossom mientras empezaba a volar hacia la dirección donde estaba Bubbles.

* * *

**Con Bubbles y Buttercup…**

-¡qué tiernos son!- decía Renata mientras abrazaba a Bubbles y a Boomer -¡Son tan lindos que me los podría comer a besos!

-¡BOOMER, ESTAS LLENO DE PIOJOS DE NIÑA, ERAS TAN JOVEN PARA UNA ENFERMEDAD ASI!- decía Butch mientras lloraba cómicamente.

-¡Eres raro!- le decía Buttercup mientras le daba un zape.

-¡oye, ten cuidado!-

-¡y tu ve a un psicólogo!

-¡Lo dice la niña que estuvo en el estomago de mi mascota!

-¡Pues tu mascota tenía toda la saga de Zelda con sus consolas en su estomago!

-¿en serio?... eso es… ¡GENIAL!- decía Butch mientras le brillaban los ojos de alegría. -¡dile a tu amiga adolescente que suelte a mi hermano!

-¿celoso de que no te abracen?- decía Buttercup mientras se reía

-¡NO!, ¡mi hermano ya es lo suficientemente tonto para que venga una niña y le ponga piojos que harán que se vuelva mucho más tonto!

-Realmente tienes un problema mental… - le decía Buttercup sorprendida a Butch.

-Nyan… ¡son muy kawaii!- decía Renata sin soltar a Boomer y Bubbles.

-¡AUXILIO! ¡ESTA TIPA ESTA LOCA!- decía Boomer tratando de salir de los brazos de la chica.

-¡Esto es divertido!- decía Bubbles alegre.

-Bueno… creo que ya los he abrazado mucho…- decía Renata mientras los soltaba

-¡SOY LIBRE! ¡JAJAJA! ¡LIBRE!- decía Boomer mientras empezaba a besar el suelo. -¡BENDITO SEA EL SUELO!-

-¿estás bien?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Renata y Bubbles sorprendidas por la actitud de Boomer.

-Sí, ahora ¿Dónde está la ardilla?- preguntó curioso Boomer mientras miraba debajo de una roca

-¿Bala? Ella se fue al bosque- le contesto Bubbles a Boomer

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo quería que conociera a Barney!- decía Boomer decepcionado

-Tranquilo… algún día la volverás a ver…- decía Bubbles intentando consolar a Boomer

-¡Cierto!- decía Boomer mas alegre.

-Y así es como conoces a un unicornio verde…- decía Butch a Buttercup

-¿realmente estás loco?- decía Buttercup mientras miraba a Butch con una cara de "tengo razón"

-nah, no tanto- le contesto Butch a su contraparte.

-ok…- dijo Buttercup extrañada.

-Perdóname, olvide preguntarte tu nombre… - decía Renata apenada a Buttercup

-A, me llamo Buttercup- Contestaba alegre la PPG verde

-¡Yo me llamo Butch!-

-¿Quién pidió tu nombre?- decía Buttercup mientras le daba un zape en la cabeza.

-¡oye! ¡Solo le decía mi nombre!-

-Bueno Butch y Buttercup, ¡mucho gusto en conocerlos!- decía Renata alegre –Me llamo Renata, gracias por salvarme Buttercup.

-¿Salvar?- preguntó confundido Butch.

-Sí, ella estaba dentro del estomago de tu "pequeña" mascotita.

-¿Esa cosa era su mascota?- preguntó asombrada Renata

-Sí, se llama Rompe Huesos- le contesto orgulloso Butch

-¡SUGOI!- exclamó Renata

-eh... Si...- dijo confundido Butch por la palabra que uso Renata

-¡épico! ¿Cómo se llaman los azulitos?- preguntó Renata

-Bueno, la niña se llama Bubbles y es mi hermana…- decía Buttercup

-¡El niño que infestaste de piojos de niña es Boomer!- interrumpió Butch

-Bueno, gracias por salvarme Buttercup, ya me voy, ¡espero poder encontrarlos de nuevo!- decía Renata mientras se iba caminando.

-¿Las adolescentes son así de raras?- preguntó Boomer a Butch

-Eso es algo que yo no sé responder…- dijo Butch a su hermano

-¡Es adorable!- exclamó Bubbles con respecto a Renata

-¡Es humana!- dijo Buttercup

-¡Chicas! ¿¡Se encuentran bien!?- dijo Blossom mientras aterrizaba -¿Dónde están los Rowdy?

-¡Estamos aquí!- respondieron al mismo tiempo Boomer y Butch

-¡Ok!, su mascota… se encogió… y ahora…parece un muñeco de felpa- les decía Blossom a los dos RRB

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Butch y Boomer.

-¡Hay que ir con Brick!- dijo Butch asombrado -¿Dónde está?

-Fue al Kínder- dijo Blossom contestando la pregunta de Butch

-¡Vamos Boomer!- dijo Butch mientras comenzaba a volar hacia el kínder y Boomer lo seguía.

-Creo que nosotras también debemos regresar…- decía Bubbles viendo como se alejaban dos luces de color verde y azul oscuro

-Yep- decía Buttercup empezando a flotar

-¡Ahora hacia al kínder que perdemos materias!- dijo Blossom para comenzar a volar junto con sus hermanas al kínder.

-¡Pero yo quiero perder materias!- decía Buttercup mientras seguía a sus hermanas

* * *

YEAH, estoy de nuevo aquí! Bueno estoy en vacaciones pero me da tanta flojera moverme xD es decir si el clima esta agradable no quiero salir de mi cama y si está haciendo un calor infernal no quiero salir de mi cama :D pero si llueve… ¡A SALIR SIN PARAGUAS Y DESCALZA! Bueno ahora

Contestando reviews:

**Daliachicacereal****: **Yep, como dicen que los niños pequeños son más honestos pensé en poner eso xD, me alegra que te diviertas :D

**Karito: **Sip, Butch tiene un problema con las niñas… pero eso cambiara! Es todo lo que te diré :3 (si digo más se arruina la sorpresa D:) y boomer a veces es muy honesto :D

**CassGoto****:** las mascotas son la mejor compañía que puede haber :3 y no te preocupes por haberte despertado hace algunos momentos :3 ¡yo también he estado así, y créeme digo un montón de incoherencias xD!

**Bueno, Gracias por leer!**


	4. Capitulo 4

Se podía observar tres luces de color celeste, rosa y verde que iban directo al kínder de Townsville "Pokey Oaks" donde se dieron cuenta que cuando llegaron ya era la hora de salida.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡De nuevo he perdido clase!- decía Blossom llorando cómicamente.

-¡De nuevo he perdido clase!- decía Buttercup feliz de haber perdido las clases.

-Recuerden que todavía tenemos tarea…- dijo Bubbles entrando al salón.

-¡Buena idea Bubbles! ¡Aun tengo la tarea! Ahí es donde mostrare mis verdaderos conocimientos sobre los temas que he perdido, puede que haya faltado a clases pero realmente me esforzare para resolver los problemas que vienen con la tarea y así, demostrar que con esfuerzo, dedicación y paciencia logras resolver todos los problemas que te propongas, así que, como súper heroína y alumna del "Pokey Oaks", ¡Hare toda mi tarea con el mínimo de errores! ¡y mis hermanas harán lo mismo!- dijo inspirada Blossom con una mirada de orgullo.

-De todos modos me copiare de ti…- decía Buttercup mientras entraba al salón.

-¡BUTTERCUP!- le regaño Blossom a su hermana por el poco interés que mostraba mientras entraba al salón.

-¡BLOSSOM!- gritó enojado Butch mientras le daba un puñetazo a Blossom y esta se estrellaba en la pared.

-¡OYE! ¿¡QUÉ TE PASA!? ¡¿POR QUÉ GOLPEAS A MI HERMANA?!- grito enojada Buttercup a su contraparte.

-¡TU HERMANA ARRUINO A ROMPE HUESOS!-

-¡ESA NO ES EXCUSA PARA GOLPEARLA!- dijo Buttercup mientras le daba una patada en el estomago de Butch

-¡DESGRACIADA, ESO ME DOLIÓ!- decía Butch mientras se sujetaba el estomago.

-¡PUES TE LOBUSCASTE AL GOLPEAR A MI HERMANA!

-¿Arruinar?- pregunto inocente Bubbles

-¡Barney se ha convertido en una bola de pelos!- dijo Boomer con ojos llorosos

-¿Cómo fue eso posible?- preguntó Blossom mientras se levantaba.

-Chocolate no es de este planeta, probablemente, ni siquiera de esta dimensión…- dijo Brick mientras acariciaba a su mascota.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo sabes que no es una farsa?- pregunto Blossom viendo a la mascota de Brick.

-No hace mucho, aterrizo una nave espacial que llevaba seres de otro lugar, salieron y se fueron a alguna parte, después, regresaron a la nave asustados y golpeados, se fueron tan rápido que dejaron a Chocolate en la Tierra, en ese entonces, era como está ahora.

-Creció a un tamaño enorme cuando sus cuernos crecían, y aparentemente al cortarlos vuelve a su forma original- dijo Boomer analizando la situación.

-¡WoW! ¡Boomer, eres un genio! ¡Por primera vez usas el cerebro!- decía Butch mientras le daba un zape a Boomer.

-Oh… eso tiene mucho sentido…- decía Blossom mientras veía la ventana del salón.

-¡HOLA!- dijo una voz femenina detrás de un árbol.

-eh… ¿Los árboles hablan?- preguntó confundido y asustado Boomer viendo el árbol de la ventana. -¡¿Me va a comer?!

-Tonto, los árboles no hablan, mucho menos te comerán, Boomer.- respondió Brick –Solamente hay una persona detrás.

-¿Me extrañaron?- dijo Renata mientras salía del árbol en el que estaba y entraba por la ventana. –Estaba aburrida, así que los seguí.

-Eh… ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Brick viendo de forma rara a Renata.

-¡Cierto! ¡Al rojito no le dije mi nombre!

-¿Rojito?

-¡Sí! ¡Me llamo Renata!

-¿tu apellido es "Nata"?- preguntó Bubbles mientras veía a Renata feliz.

-¡Nop! ¡Es Baker!

-¡YO NO SOY "ROJITO"! ¡ME LLAMO BRICK!- decía Brick mientras le daba una patada en las piernas.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡ROJITO! ¡JAJAJA! ¡QUE NOMBRE MÁS RARO! ¡JAJAJA!- decía Butch mientras se caía al piso de tanto reír.

-¡Pues tú eres "Verdecito"!- dijo Renata mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Butch dejando de reír.

-¡A todos les he puesto un apodo!- dijo Renata mientras apuntaba hacia el techo – Buttercup es "Verdecita", Blossom es "Rosadita", Bubbles "Azulita" y Boomer es "Azulito"

-Que nombres más raros dices, ¡Ya me imagino cuando crezcas más y tengas hijos! ¡No los llamaras "Ojitos" u "Orejitas"!- decía Blossom algo enojada.

-Pues… pensaba en ponerles esos mismos…

-¿No deberías estar en la escuela?- preguntó Bubbles a Renata.

-Nah, además, estudio en casa.

-¿Por qué no estás con otras adolescentes?

-¡Los niños de kínder son mas entretenidos que las chicas de mi edad!

-Bueno, veo que eres algo inmadura e infantil…- comentó Blossom extrañada por la actitud de la joven.

-Nya~ ¿No tienen hambre?- dijo Renata mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su pantalón -¡Traje chocolate!

-¿Cho… colate?- Dijo Brick mientras se le formaba una sombra en los ojos -¿A-acaso dijiste "Chocolate"?

-Eh… sí… ¿Por qué?

-¡HUYAN! ¡OCULTENSE DONDE PUEDAN!- gritó Butch alarmado mientras hacia una barrera con libros de colorear de Barney -¡VA A EXPLOTAR!

-¡SABÍA QUE ESTO PASARÍA!- exclamó Boomer mientras cavaba un hoyo en el suelo lo más rápido que podía -¡DEBÍ DE HACER ESTO ANTES!

-¿Por qué se ocultan?...- preguntó extrañada Blossom

-No tengo idea, pero suenan alarmados y creo que también me ocultare- dijo Buttercup para irse debajo de una mesa. -¡Ocúltense, parece grave!

-¡Buttercup! ¡No me digas que les crees! ¡Solo están exagerando! ¿Verdad, Bubbles?

-Lo siento, Blossom, pero creo que hablan en serio…- contestó Bubbles, que se ocultaba debajo de un sofá (N/A: Yo tampoco tengo idea de donde encontró el sofá ._.)

-¡Chicas!

-Solo… dame… ¡ESE CHOCOLATE!- dijo Brick para volar a toda velocidad contra Renata

-¡HEY! ¡QUÉ NO ES SOLO TUYO!- decía Renata mientras corría lo más rápido que podía, pero Brick la alcanzó y la tiro al suelo -¡BAKAAA! ¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA!

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA EL CHOCOLATE?!- decía Brick mientras checaba los bolsillos del pantalón de Renata.

-¡BRICK, ESTAS ACTUANDO COMO UN SALVAJE!- gritó enojada Blossom.

-¡HEY! ¡QUITATE! ¡ERES MOLESTO! ¡NO TE DARÉ EL CHOCOLATE! ¡ES PARA TODOS! ¡IMBECIL!- insultaba sin parar Renata a Brick, mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima.

En eso, de repente, Brick él había encontrado lo que buscaba…

-¡Lo encontré!- exclamó Brick sonriendo muy feliz y levantando el chocolate en lo alto…

-¡CLARO QUE NO, BAKA!- gritó enojada y fastidiada Renata para lanzarse contra Brick e intentar quitarle el chocolate -¡PARECES UN MANIACO!

-¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA! ¡ADOLESCENTE "NO TENGO AMIGOS DE MI EDAD"!

-¡NO METAS MI VIDA PERSONAL EN ESTO!

-¡PUES DAME EL CHOCOLATE Y ASUNTO RESUELTO!

-¡¿ES QUÉ ACASO NADIE TE HA DICHO QUE ES BUENO COMPARTIR?!

-¿¡POR QUÉ MEJOR NO ME COMPARTES TODO EL CHOCOLATE?!

-¡PORQUE ERES UN IMBECIL "COME CHOCOLATE"!

-¡BOBA!

-¡ROJITO!

-¡INMADURA!

-¡CABEZA DE TOMATE!

-¡RETRASADA!

-¡NO ERES DIGNO DE SER AMANTE DEL CHOCOLATE!

-¡Y TU DE TENER EL PODER DE COMERLO!

-¡YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó Blossom desesperada, haciendo que los dos dejarán de pelear. -¡¿Es qué acaso tanto les cuesta resolver esto de una manera civilizada y mediante el dialogo?!

-¡Sí!- contestaron Renata y Brick al mismo tiempo.

**-Dios ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?-** pensaba Blossom algo enojada de la actitud de ambas personas –oigan… ¿Cómo es que Renata aguantó tanto a Brick? ¿No tiene Brick súper fuerza?

-¡eso me preguntó yo!- contestó Brick enojado por no tener el chocolate

-Solo digamos que… estuve probando unos guantes que otorgan súper fuerza…

-¿De dónde los sacaste?- preguntó Bubbles saliendo del sofá en el que estaba.

-¿los robaste?- preguntó curioso Butch mientras deshacía su barrera.

-Nah, un simio raro me lo vendió en su venta de garaje… ¿por?

-Algo me dice que Mojo Jojo tiene algo que ver…- dijo Buttercup saliendo de su escondite.

-¡Pues yo pienso que ese mono vino del psicólogo del Zoo de Townsville!- dijo Boomer inocente, pensando que era un simio proveniente de un Zoo y no Mojo.

-¡Idiota! ¡Hablamos de Mojo jojo!- dijo Butch para después darle un zape a su hermano pequeño.

-Mojo debe de tramar algo enorme… - decía con seriedad Blossom

-¡Pues yo quiero participar!- dijeron los tres rowdy para irse volando con Mojo.

-¡Aun así, les patearemos el trasero!- les gritó enojada Buttercup.

-Pensé que Boomer era bueno…- dijo triste Bubbles tratando de no llorar

-Toma "Rosadita"- decía Renata quitándose los guantes –Veo que hay algo mal con ese mono, asi que te entregaré los guantes…

-Gracias, esto nos servirá de ayuda- dijo Blossom para tomar los guantes

-¡Realmente eres tonta! ¡El nació villano, crecerá villano y morirá villano!- explico Buttercup a su hermana pequeña.

-Pero… pero… el dijo que es mi amigo…- decía Bubbles con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos

-¡Pues solo lo dijo para conocer nuestros puntos débiles!

-¡NO ES CIERTO!- gritó Bubbles sin dejar de llorar

-Buttercup, te estás pasando…- dijo severa Blossom a su hermana mediana

-¡Es la verdad! ¡No podemos confiar en ellos!- dijo Buttercup

-¡No es cierto! ¡La gente cambia! ¡E-el tal vez no es como sus hermanos!- decía Bubbles llorando cada vez más.

-¡Pruébalo!

-…

-¿Lo ves? ¡No hay pruebas de que debamos confiar en ellos!

-¡Pero es mi amigo!

-¡Pero no puedes confiar en él!

-¡Te estoy diciendo que tal vez cambio! ¿Verdad, Blossom?

-Lo siento, Bubbles. Pero creo que Buttercup tiene razón…

Despues de que Blossom dijera eso, Bubbles se fue volando (sin dejar de llorar) dejando atrás su estela celeste atrás.

-Qué fuerte…- comentó Renata algo asombrada.- ¿Pasan por esto siempre?

-Somos heroínas, a veces tenemos que ser algo insensibles con esos temas…

-¡bueno! ¡Todavía tengo el chocolate! Toma esto y dale a tus hermanas- dijo Renata dándole la barra de chocolate a Blossom. –Confió en que no te lo comerás tu sola.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡A diferencia de Brick, yo no soy adicta al chocolate!

-¡Blossom, tenemos que ir tras Mojo jojo!- dijo Buttercup comenzando a volar.

Dicho esto, Blossom comenzó a volar junto con su hermana.

-¡Qué ciudad tan rara!- dijo Renata para después dirigirse a la puerta del Kinder–Veo que esos niños dejaron a su mascota.

"BarneyRompehuesosChocolate" (N/A: Los RRB no se decidieron el nombre ._.) estaba en el suelo durmiendo plácidamente.

-Creo que te llevaré a mi casa- dijo Renata para cargar a la criatura y llevársela consigo.

* * *

Etto… solo diré que la mini discusión que tuvieron Bubbles y Buttercup se me hizo algo… etto… como que algo ruda xD

Ahora, Contestando Reviews!

Karito: Me alegra que te haya gustado :3 (p.d: Cuidado con los golpes de caídas de sillas :3)

CassGoto: A veces, las ardillas llegan a ser súper veloces xD y atrapan a los niños que son groseros :D

**Gracias por leer! ;)**


	5. Teletubbies, palomitas y algunos traumas

-¡Mojo!- gritaron tres chicos que habían entrado por el techo de la casa de Mojo.

-¡Pero si son ustedes!- exclamó sorprendido Mojo jojo al ver a sus tres hijos.

-Sí, somos nosotros, ¿qué esperabas? ¿A Dexter?- dijo con sarcasmo Boomer mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-No, pero ¿qué hacen aquí?

-¡Vinimos a apoyar a nuestro querido padre!-exclamó Butch.

-¡¿Mis hijos?! ¿¡Ayudarme!?- dijo Mojo jojo con ojos llorosos -¡Esto es lo más bello que me ha pasado!

-¡No hagas una escena cursi!- dijo Brick asqueado del comportamiento de Mojo -¡Solo queremos dominar Townsville!

-Bien hijos mios, este es el plan…

Dicho esto, los chicos sonrieron de manera malvada.

* * *

-¡El no me haría daño! ¡Él es bueno!- lloraba sin parar Bubbles, que había llegado hasta el bosque.

"pero… no tengo ninguna prueba de que haya cambiado… ¿qué pasa si Buttercup y Blossom tienen razón? ¡Eso me pondría muy triste!" pensó Bubbles intentando dejar de llorar.

-¡Ya lo tengo!- exclamó Bubbles feliz -¡Iré con los RRB y probaré que Boomer es bueno!

Bubbles estaba tan contenta con su plan que empezó a volar a dirección al hogar de Mojo Jojo. Al llegar donde estaba Mojo, rompió el techo para entrar al lugar.

-¿Pero qué…?- dijo extrañado Mojo Jojo al ver sola a la PPG sola. -¿Bubbles?

-¡Voy a detenerte, Mojo Jojo! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

En eso, Bubbles comenzó a volar a dirección a Mojo con la intención de golpearlo pero alguien detuvo su puño.

-No te metas en esto- dijo Boomer con seriedad mientras sujetaba la mano de Bubbles.

-Boomer…

Boomer golpeo a Bubbles en la cara, causando que se estrellara con la pared.

-¡Boomer! ¡Bien hecho!- lo felicito Mojo Jojo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo.-Toma una paleta.

-¡una paleta!- exclamó Boomer como si fuera la cosa más linda que le hubieran dado.

-Boomer… ¿No éramos amigos?- preguntó Bubbles quien se encontraba en el suelo.

-¿Amigos?- preguntó algo molesto Mojo Jojo. -¿Son amigos?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡C-claro que no! ¡Somos enemigos mortales! ¡NUNCA SEREMOS AMIGOS!

-No… no puede ser… tu me dijiste que…- decía Bubbles a punto de volver a llorar

-¡Lo que te dije fue mentira! ¡Eres una llorona, fea, idiota que se cree todo lo que dice la gente! ¡Nosotros NUNCA fuimos amigos!

-¡Eres un insensible!- le gritó Bubbles mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer de sus ojos.

Boomer en cierto modo le daba algo de lastima ver a Bubbles en ese estado, el nunca tuvo un amigo y su única compañía eran sus hermanos, pero dejo de darle importancia al asunto cuando sus hermanos vinieron.

-¡Buen trabajo, Boomer! ¡Después de todo si sirves para algo!- exclamó Butch.

-¿Solo vino esa?- preguntó Brick extrañado.

-Sí- respondió Boomer serio.

-Si fue así, las otras no tardarán en llegar…- dijo Mojo pensativo. -¡Mojobots, lleven a Bubbles a la celda especial!

Los mojobots obedecieron y se llevarón a Bubbles –la cual estaba en estado de shock- a la celda especial, la cual hace que vea su mayor temor y que no pueda usar sus súper poderes.

Ya en la celda, Bubbles se quedó en el suelo sin moverse, mientras lloraba sin parar y decía "Es una mentira"

* * *

-Buttercup, ¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos con Mojo?- preguntó Blossom a su hermana.

-¡Lo de siempre! ¡Escuchar, golpear y vencer!

-¿Escuhar?

-Ya sabes, Mojo siempre nos cuenta su plan…

-Cierto… es algo estúpido de su parte, con ese tamaño de cerebro y nos cuenta su plan con cada uno de los detalles….

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Y luego sale con sus discursos súper largos! ¡Yo nunca le he entendido ninguno!

-¿Todo este tiempo… y no has entendido ninguno de sus planes malvados?

-Solo con los que no habla tanto…

-¡Buttercup! ¡Es de vital importancia que comprendamos cada uno de sus planes, delo contrario, Mojo jojo creará inventos mas sofisticados que tal vez, no podamos vencer!...

-¡Eso nunca pasará!

Cuando las chicas llegaron se les hizo bastante curioso ver un agujero en el techo de Mojo, en cierto modo, les daba mala espina ver ese hoyo.

-no me gusta como se ve ese hoyo…- dijo Blossom mirando todo seriamente

-¡De seguro fueron los RRB! ¡Ellos han de haber sido los responsables!- dijo Buttercuo segura de sus palabras. -¿No vamos a entrar?

-Sí…

Ambas entraron por el hoyo del techo, y vieron que el cuartel de Mojo estaba en total oscuridad, total oscuridad… oscuridad… sin luz… solo oscuridad…

-¡¿Dónde estás Mojo?! ¡¿Olvidaste pagar el recibo de la luz?!- gritó Buttercup sin dejar de estar en posición de ataque.

-¡EL RECIBO DE LA LUZ NO TIENE NADA QUE VER, MOCOSA VERDE!- gritó enojado Mojo Jojo apareciendo detrás de Buttercup. –esto es parte del plan, el plan que consiste en…

-¡NO DIGAS NI UNA PALABRA MÁS!- gritaron los RRB para empujar a Mojo al suelo. – ¡Recuerda lo que te dijimos!

-¿Qué rayos..?- dijo Blossom para que se encendieran las luces.

-¡Has arruinado el plan, Mojo!- exclamó Brick bastante molesto. -¡les dije que ponerlo a cargo era mala idea!

-¡Pues tu eres el que decía "Mojo no dará tantas sospechas"! ¡Esta fue tu idea!- le contesto Butch a su hermano mayor. -¡Yo decía que pusiéramos un manga de Dragon Ball Z, eso serviría para distraer a cualquiera!

-¡A cualquiera que tuviera retraso mental! ¡Esa fue la peor idea que he escuchado en mi vida, Butch! ¡Hasta las ideas de Boomer sonaban mejor que la tuya!

-¿Entonces si podíamos poner un peluche de Barney para ver si se hacía grande y era sorprendente?- pregunto felizmente Boomer mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

-¡NO!- contestaron Brick y Butch al mismo tiempo.

-Esto va a tardar…- dijo Mojo para después ver a Blossom y Buttercup con una cara como la de "poker face".- ¿quieren hacer palomitas? Se van a tardar un rato y no puedo seguir con el plan a menos que ellos terminen de discutir.

-¿tienes mantequilla?- preguntó Blossom a Mojo sin dejar de ver como los RRB discutían.

-Sí.

-¡Vamos Buttercup! ¡Tenemos unas semillas que explotar!- dijo Blossom para irse junto con Buttercup y Mojo a la cocina.

* * *

**_Con Bubbles..._**

Bubbles estaba sentada en su celda, no podía asimilar lo que estaba viendo… era totalmente fuera de su alcance tolerar lo que observaba… esto la tenía demasiado asustada para poder moverse…

Se encontraba en el supermercado de Townsville con el profesor, habían terminado de recoger los víveres, cuando de repente…

-¡Bubbles, olvidé traer la leche! ¡Quédate aquí en la fila mientras voy por ella!

-¡No profesor! ¡No se vaya! ¡¿Qué pasa si me toca?! ¡¿Cómo pago?! ¡No me deje!

-¡no voy a tardar Bubbles!- dijo el profesor para desaparecer entre la gente.

"Espero que no me toque llegar a la caja, ¡porque no tengo idea de cómo voy a pagarle a la señorita!"

El tiempo seguía pasando y el profesor no regresaba y faltaba muy poco para que Bubbles llegue a la caja. La pobre se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa y le entraba más pánico.

Entonces, sucedió lo inevitable… Bubbles había llegado hasta la caja y no había nadie detrás de ella para pedirle que pasara… ¡este es su fin! ¡Todos sus sueños serán destruidos de la peor manera posible! ¡El miedo es ahora su mejor amigo! (N/A: muy sociable es el miedo ¬¬)

"B-bueno, t-todavía no pasan los productos… igual el profesor regresa antes de que termine la señorita…" pensó Bubbles viendo el pasillo por el que se había ido el profesor.

Pero cuando volteo, la señorita ya había acabado de pasar todo por el verificador de precios y menciono las palabras que a todo niño sin su padre o madre en fila mataría de miedo…

-Su compra total es de $600- dijo la señorita mirando a Bubbles.

-¿C-con que le pago?

-Con dinero, por supuesto.

-B-Bueno verá, el profesor no tardará en llegar…

**-¡¿PERO QUÉ DICES?! ¿¡NO PUEDES PAGARME!?-**dijo la señorita con una voz ronca y temerosa, sin contar que su sonrisa era cada vez más macabra.

-¡N-no! ¡Por supuesto que le pagaré!

**-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA EL DINERO?!**

-¡Lo tiene el Profesor! ¡No tardará en llegar!- dijo Bubbles para que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.

En eso, la señorita tomo forma de un Teletubbie verde con ojos rojos y sonrisa con dientes afilados.

**-¡TE VOY A COMER!**

-¡NO ME COMAS! ¡SOY MUY JOVEN PARA SER DEVORADA POR UN TELETUBBIE!- dijo Bubbles llorando histérica.

**-UNO, DOS, VOY DETRÁS DE TI. TRES, CUATRO CIERRA TUS OJOS. CINCO, SEIS TOMA ****TUBBIPAPILLAS. SIETE, NUEVE VAMOS A JUGAR…**

-¡SIGUE EL NÚMERO OCHO SEÑORA TELETUBBIE! ¡SE SALTO UN NÚMERO!- corrigió Bubbles sin dejar de llorar.

**-¡A TI TE ENSEÑARON MAL LOS NÚMEROS! ¡YO NO ME SALTE NINGUNO!**

De repente, todo volvió a la normalidad en la habitación, era de nuevo esa celda tan simple en la que estaba.

-*snif* ¿q-qué acaba de pasar aquí? *snif*- dijo Bubbles sin dejar de llorar y ver a Boomer parado frente a ella. -¿B-Boomer?

-…

-¿E-eres Boomer?

-…

-¡Respóndeme! *snif*

-Deja de llorar, Bubbles,… ya te dije que das vergüenza.

-¡Boomer! ¡Eres tú!- dijo Bubbles para abrazar a Boomer muy fuertemente.- ¡Fue horrible! ¡Había un Teletubbie verde que me quería comer!

-… y no es el único…

-¿Qué?...

En eso, Boomer se convierte en un Teletubbie morado.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Eres un teletubbie endemoniado!

**-¿¡QUIERES ****TUBBITOSTADAS?! ¡QUIERES TUBBITOSTADAS!**

-¡NOOOO! ¡NO QUIERO TUBBITOSTADAS!

De nuevo, la habitación volvió a su estado original y esta vez no había nadie más que Bubbles en la habitación.

-¡YA NO SE SI LO QUE VEO ES REAL O NO!

-es muy real…

-¿Quién eres? *snif*

-Soy yo… soy Boomer…

-¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡ERES OTRO TELETUBBIE!

-¡No! ¡Si soy Boomer!

-¡ALEJATE, TELETUBBIE ENDEMONIADO!- gritó Bubbles para darle una patada a Boomer.

-¡¿TELETUBBIE?!

-¡NO VOY A SER TU CENA!- dijo Bubbles para ir tras Boomer con la intención de golpearlo.

-¡PERO TODAVÍA NO ES LA CENA! ¡ES LA MERIENDA!- gritó Boomer para correr lo más rápido que podía.

-¡NO ME INTERESA! ¡NUNCA ME COMERAS!

-¡ESTA BIEN!- dijo Boomer para frenar y atrapar a Bubbles con un abrazo. -¡¿QUIERES CALMARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ?!

-¡NOOOO, SUELTAME! ¡NO QUIERO SER DEVORADA!- exclamaba Bubbles intentando zafarse del abrazo de Boomer.

-Tranquila… soy yo…

-¡NO!

-Cálmate… soy tu amigo ¿recuerdas?

-*snif* dijiste que no éramos amigos cuando estábamos con Mojo…

-… Si él hubiera sabido que somos amigos, tendríamos una mala experiencia…

-¡los teletubbies fueron una mala experiencia!

-¿Teletubbies?

-Sí, ahora solo quiero irme…

-Está bien- dijo Boomer para soltar a Bubbles.-Mis hermanos no deben saber que te saque de la celda, así que tu solo di que llamaste a los animales y que ellos te abrieron la puerta…

-Está bien…

* * *

-¡TE DIJE QUE LAS PALOMITAS DEBEN LLEVAR PRIMERO LA MANTEQUILLA Y DESPUES LA SAL!- gritaba Blossom a Mojo Jojo bastante enojada.

-¡ESO ES ILOGICO! ¡PRIMERO DEBE LLEVAR LA SAL Y DESPUES LA MANTEQUILLA!- aseguraba Mojo Jojo bastante estresado.

-¡BUTTERCUP ESTA DE MI LADO! ¿VERDAD?

-Yo solo quiero palomitas.

-¡¿LO VEZ?! ¡ESTA TOTALMENTE DE ACUERDO CONMIGO!

-¡TU TEORÍA ES IRRELEVANTE, NADA DE ARGUMENTOS SOLIDOS Y RAZONABLES!

-¡PUES LA TUYA TAMBIEN!

-¡Un manga de Dragon Ball Z!- exclamó Buttercup feliz para ir tras el manga que estaba en una mesa. -¡Estoy tan feliz!

"¿Por qué siento que olvido algo importante?..." pensaba Buttercup mientras leía el manga. "No creo que sea importante…"

-¡BIEN! ¡ESTO ME ESTA DESESPERANDO!- gritó enojada Blossom.

-¡A MI TAMBIEN!

-¡PUES DEJEMOS DE GRITARNOS COMO UNOS LOCOS PSICOPATAS!

-¡está bien!

-Bien, como no nos ponemos de acuerdo, propongo hacer palomitas acarameladas ¿te parece bien?

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

-¡Mojo! ¡Ya estamos de nuevo organizados! ¡Es tiempo de continuar con el plan!- Dijo Brick mientras abría la puerta de la cocina. -¡Termino el descanso!

-¡Sí! ¡Y esta vez es mejor que el primero!- aseguró Butch. -¡Oye deja mi manga de Dragon Ball!

-¡oblígame!- dijo Buttercup sin dejar de leer el manga.

-¡Con gusto!- dijo Butch para estar en posición de ataque. -¡KA… ME… HA… ME…!

-¡BUTCH, DEJA TUS TONTERÍAS DE ANIME Y CONCÉNTRATE!- le dijo Brick a su hermano mientras le daba un zape en la cabeza.

-¡Pero mi manga se va a llenar de piojos!

-¡Pues eso te pasa por no guardar tus cosas!

-¿Continuamos con la pelea?- preguntó Blossom a los dos RRB

-¡Claro!- contestaron todos al mismo tiempo para dirigirse a donde estaban al inicio.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡He regresado! xD espero que la parte de los teletubbies no haya traumatizado a nadie :3 (nunca tuve un trauma con los teletubbies, incluso me gustaban. Creo que Bubbles tuvo un trauma muy fuerte con ellos xD) No tengo idea si se dieron cuenta (espero que sí) pero esa parte era para dar risa xD (al final se me hizo algo perturbador) pero bueno.

**Contestando reviews!**

**blossick-158:** Es un bonito nombre! Bastante lindo! Suena como si fuera algo dulce! :3

**CassGoto****: **En ese caso… también haré lo mismo! *se encierra en el refri* ¡Encontré un chocolte! :D *abren la puerta del refri* Rayos… ahí viene Brick *inserte aquí "poker face"*

**Karito: **A veces siento que no tengo piedad por los personajes xD

**Kiara00****: **muchas gracias! Espero que la continuación te haya gustado! ;)

_**Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
